


Cross My Heart - Song Inspired One-Shots

by QuietFooding



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t read Ch1 if you don’t like dark themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietFooding/pseuds/QuietFooding
Summary: Short 200 word Naegami one-shots.Written while listening to the song.Themes range from light hearted to dark themes. All one-shots are based on one song. English and Japanese songs included.Rated for themes.
Relationships: Byakuya Togami/Makoto Naegi
Kudos: 17





	1. Cross My Heart - Marianas Trench

Cross My Heart - Marianas Trench  
All Makoto did was chase Byakuya. It wasn’t something he did just because. He loved the other man with all his heart. He would chase the blonde to the ends of the earth until his legs gave out.

Byakuya had pushed Makoto too many times to count. After an incident where the brunette pushed the limits of what he deemed acceptable, he couldn’t bear to see Makoto any longer. That didn’t matter to Makoto at all. He wanted to try and fix things.

In a truth, he would love to have Byakuya back for one more night. Just one where he could say a proper goodbye. He missed the blonde so much, he didn’t want to be alone anymore. The cheap motels he was staying in were nothing he’d like to stay in forever. He wished Byakuya would just tell him a small lie that maybe he still loved and cared about him for just that one night. He would up his own life to spend just that little bit of time.

_“Cross my heart and hope to die”_


	2. Yume no Tobira - μ's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yume no Tobira, or Door of Dreams in English, is a song about finding the positive side of things, and believing in yourself/hope.

“Yume no tobira daremo ga sagashiteru yo”

The door to their dreams. The door to escaping the death game. It was right in front of them.

Makoto grasped Byakuya’s hand and squeezed it as they entered the final trial, one that would hopefully end this horrible game. They had to have hope that this would work out. Belief in everyone and themselves.

The trial was long and hard but the power of hope and belief in themselves helped them persevere.

The door to their dreams, everyone had been searching for it. The clues slowly came together as they found out who the mastermind was; and finding the way out.

After the trial was over, they were exhausted, but that didn’t stop Makoto from being optimistic as they opened the barricaded door. Whether or not the statement about the world being in ruin was true, Makoto was happy to be outside of the school with Byakuya by his side. The blonde had softened a bit in the presence of Makoto, and in turn everyone else. If anyone was to take the blame of that, it was Makoto. His optimism got the survivors through lots of tough times, which was a feat in and of itself.

Makoto and Byakuya shared a small kiss before taking each other’s hands and exiting the school.


End file.
